Between The Sheets
by Kendarrr
Summary: Rachel comes home with a surprise for Quinn. Dose of one-shot smut. Faberry.


_Smutty one-shot. Making up for a few things, and all that. Involves toys, swearing and dirty talk, so you've been warned._

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting between the sheets of the warm queen-sized bed, her battered copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray splayed on top of her lap. She fingered the corner of the page, nibbling her lip as she turned the page, her eyes travelling all over the words. She vaguely heard the door opening and slamming against the frame, thunderous footsteps, before the door to the bedroom burst open.<p>

She cocked her brow at the sight of a breathless Rachel, chest heaving and sweat forming against the shorter girl's forehead. Rachel dumped her bag by the door before jumping into bed with Quinn, causing the mattress to squeak and bounce up and down.

"Hey baby," Quinn hummed, reaching down to run her hands through Rachel's damp hair. "How was work today?"

"Decent," she replied, voice muffled against the soft pillows. "'m tired."

Quinn marked the page with a restaurant business card before setting it on top of her nightstand. "Do you want some late lunch?"

Rachel turned her head to stare up at Quinn, and the blonde notices the droopy gaze and the blown eyes. In an instant, the temperature in their shared bedroom rose, toeing the line between sweltering and volcanic heat. Rachel propped herself up by her elbows to nudge her nose against Quinn's cheek. "Why not?"

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, mentally slapping herself for allowing her throat to constrict and be filled with thick saliva. She cleared her throat upon seeing the smirk on Rachel's lips.

"Oh, you know what I want…" the brunette trailed off, pushing herself to her knees to be at the same height as her girlfriend. Her hand caressed the side of Quinn's pale face, fingers lightly grazing the stems of Quinn's cat-eye frames. Rachel bent down to brush her lips against the jaw that never ceased to turn her on, and when Quinn's breathing snagged against her throat, she knew that she has won.

"It never hurts to say it…" Quinn mumbled. Her arms rested lightly against Rachel's voluptuous hips. The brunette's lips meandered against her ear, hot waves of air tickling her. "R-Rach…"

"I want you," Rachel husked, moving close against Quinn so that she was straddling the girl's thighs. "Do you want me too?"

"O-oh yes…" Quinn hissed when Rachel's other hand ran itself through her blonde hair, tugging at the strands and sending light jolts of sensation through Quinn's spine. "Please, Rach."

"Don't worry baby, I'll give you what you want in a minute." Rachel teased; her stomach pressing against Quinn's heaving breasts. "But first, feel me, Quinn. Feel my jeans."

"Wha—oh." Quinn's eyes bugged out of their sockets when she felt the bulge that was threatening to burst out of the singer's crotch. Rachel sucked in air with gritted teeth, her hips bucking against Quinn's grip. "Y-you…"

"I bought a strap-on for us baby," Rachel murmured, pulling Quinn's head back to claim a pair of lips that were hers, hips continuing to roll against her girlfriend. She moved in slow waves, like the sea in a calm tide. "And I wore it as soon as I got it. You know why?"

"Why?" Quinn's voice left her before she even managed to wrap her head around the question.

"Because I can't wait to fuck you with it," Rachel growled, smashing their lips together in a wild, untameable frenzy. There was no slowness in Rachel's movements as her tongue assaulted the inside of Quinn's mouth as soon as her lips landed against Quinn's. The moan that escaped the blonde sent a flood of passion through Rachel, making her push faster and pull harder. Her tongue licked the back of Quinn's teeth—the way she knew the blonde liked—and before Rachel could say anything, Quinn was a trembling mess of moans and whimpers.

The blonde's hand slipped inside her girlfriend's ass pocket and squeezed the tight muscle there. She made a move to take off her glasses since it was starting to fog up, but Rachel stopped her. "Keep them on," she whispered, placing a kiss against Quinn's nose before lifting up her shirt slowly, exposing her flat stomach inch by inch, millimetre by millimetre. Quinn watched in a daze as Rachel's bra appeared. The black lace cupping the breasts were nothing short of seductive.

"Rachel please…" Quinn groaned, ogling the girl when she grazed each breast with her hand, rolling them together. "Oh god, baby."

"Begging already?" Rachel grinned down at her girlfriend. She reached for Quinn's shirt and pulled it off her and throwing it to the ground where her own shirt was disposed. She licked her lips at the sight of skin and only skin. She squeezed Quinn's tits in her hands, trapping a nipple between her fingers and pinching it.

"Fuck," Quinn muttered. She tried to unbutton Rachel's pants but the brunette slapped her hands away.

"I'm the one doing the fucking here," Rachel snarled, tugging at the duvet to expose Quinn's lower half, only clothed in a pair of grey cotton boxers. The brunette licked her lips at the sight of the milky skin she loved so much. She gripped the underside of Quinn's knee and pulled so that the blonde fell flat against her back.

Quinn gulped at the predatory smirk on Rachel's face as she ran her hands against Quinn's legs, starting at her ankles, moving up against her calves, slowly to her thighs until she gripped each butt cheek tightly. Rachel yanked off the boxers and finally, her girlfriend was fully-exposed, glasses fogged up, breasts rising and falling under her.

"So sexy," Rachel hummed, dropping her head to lick at the valley between Quinn's breasts. The strangled noises that escaped Quinn fed the flame that was lapping between Rachel's legs, but she fought to forget about it and instead focused on her girlfriend. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Quinn?"

"Only when you tell me," Quinn whispered, her palms resting against Rachel's still-clothed ass. "I want to feel your skin Rachel."

"You will in a bit," Rachel nibbled at the stiff nubs, leaving a spattering of kisses against Quinn's neck. Leaving a bruise here and a nip there, Rachel traversed lower, to Quinn's stomach. "Mmm, I want to eat some ice cream off these abs..."

Quinn giggled despite the seduction in Rachel's expression. "I think we have some left in the freezer."

"Maybe later," Rachel hummed, moving further down to kiss each side of Quinn's inner thigh. "Now, I just want to eat you up. For lunch, you know?"

"Yes," Quinn sighed, feeling Rachel's exhalation against her wetness was slowly driving her to the deep end. She shivered when she sensed her pussy lips being parted. When Rachel's hot and slimy tongue licked around the pink area surrounding Quinn's clit, the blonde's hips bucked up, causing Rachel's teeth to bump against the bundle of nerves. "Oh shiii—!"

She felt Rachel smile against her, clit now inside the scalding cavern, tongue dancing around the bump. "Rae… fuuuck!"

"Mmmm," the brunette hummed when Quinn's hand flew to the back of head, keeping her in place. Rachel dipped her finger in, swirling the wetness that was starting to pool around Quinn's opening. She pressed in, groaning at the heat that was so familiar yet never failed to send spikes of arousal throughout her body, lighting every nerve ending on fire.

"O-ooh…" Quinn moaned, arching her back up to thrust herself closer against Rachel's skilful mouth. "Nguuh, baby… I-I'm gonna come..."

Rachel grinned against Quinn's pussy, slipping another finger to stretch the opening that she can't wait to bury herself within. When the muscles began to clench uncontrollably against her fingers, she pulled herself away from Quinn, leaving her a quivering mess, calling out Rachel's name in desperation. "F-fuuck, why…" Quinn's breasts heaved when she pushed herself up to glare at Rachel. "Why did you stop?"

The brunette shrugged, moving over to stand by the foot of their bed. Quinn sat up fully, her lips swollen, her hair sticking up in odd ends and her core throbbing. Rachel locked their eyes together and she began to hum a tune, swaying her hips side to side, her fingertips dancing against the curve of her ribs, reaching back to flick open her bra. Quinn gulped when the straps loosened and the cups dropped, exposing her girlfriend's upper half.

Rachel pinched her nipples, still humming a soft tune, her hips moving in time with it. Quinn stared, mesmerized, as her lover touched herself innocently, and yet seductively. When Rachel stopped at the button of her jeans, Quinn waited, anticipating the next move.

"Tell me what you want baby," Rachel husked, unbuttoning her jeans but not unzipping it. Quinn saw the garter of the matching black panties.

"You, naked on top of me…" Quinn said quietly. She was barely verbose in the bedroom, and even if she was, it still embarrassed her. "…thrusting your hips against me, making me feel good." She watched Rachel's eyes widen in mild surprise, not expecting Quinn to speak so freely about her desires. "I want you now Rachel, please."

The sound of the zipper ripping through the room where the only sound that can be heard was the hum of their synchronized breathing sent a thrill down Quinn's spine. The promise of what's next caused another wave of wetness surging through her core. Rachel stood before her in her lace panties and a bulge outlined pressed against the fabric.

"Oh wow," Quinn moaned at the sight of her girlfriend. Rachel bit her lip and was about to pull her undies down, but the noise that escaped Quinn's throat caused her to stop. "Let me, Rach."

Rachel moved to the side of the bed and Quinn sat in front of her. Slowly trailing her palms against the softest skin, Quinn cupped the dildo, feeling a flood of power coursing through her when Rachel groaned deeply. She hooked her fingers against the waistband before dragging it down.

"Shit," Rachel mumbled, watching Quinn's fingers close around the purple translucent dildo, pumping it, pushing the insert against Rachel's clit and entrance. "Q-Quinn, fucking hell…"

"Sit down Rach," Quinn whispered, pulling Rachel to her side. She moved to the floor, on her knees, before taking the tip of the cock into her mouth, humming around it.

"Fuuuck!" Rachel cried out at the sight of Quinn's mouth around the cock—no, _her_ cock. "Yeaah baby, suck me! Just like that… oh god!"

Rachel's hips thrust up, shoving more of her appendage into Quinn's mouth, letting the internal plug move in and out of her dripping hole. "Shitshitshit…"

Quinn moved her mouth away from the strap-on, letting her spit drip down the shaft. She looked up at Rachel who was in a daze, watching her with desire so visible in her eyes. She gripped Rachel again, spreading her spit around the toy. "How does that feel Rae?"

"So good Quinn…" Rachel panted, cupping Quinn's jaw and running her thumb against her cheek. " You're amazing baby."

Standing up with trembling legs, Quinn laid on the bed followed by Rachel who hovered above her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs, pulling her down for a messy kiss, tongues entangling with one another, moans swallowed by each other's throats. Rachel gripped the dildo and positioned herself against Quinn's entrance, sliding the tip around her clit.

"Fuck me Rachel," Quinn hissed when she felt the head poke at her hole. "Stretch me with your cock, please."

Rachel groaned and kissed Quinn again, slanting her lips as soon as the first two inches of the dildo entered her girlfriend. The low rumbling noise that Quinn made almost sent Rachel spinning out of control. But the brunette gripped Quinn's thighs to prevent herself from pounding incessantly.

"Is that the best you've got?" Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear as she nibbled. "Come on Rachel, you're rougher than that."

"I don't want to hurt you," she growled, pushing more into Quinn.

"Ooooh," Quinn's nails scratched down Rachel's sweaty back. "You won't hurt me, I promise."

Rachel pulled away enough to look into Quinn's darkened hazel eyes. Skimming her lip against Quinn's jaw, she moved back to grip the blonde's waist. With a wink at her girlfriend, Rachel took off slamming her hips against her.

"A-aah!" Quinn shrieked at the sensations that burned through her body. "Oh yessss, harder Rach!"

"Shit, Quinn…" Rachel mumbled. Her hips never slowing down as her hand reached forward to cup Quinn's breast and the fingers of her other hand dipped inside her girlfriend's mouth. "You're always so horny for me, aren't you, baby?"

Quinn groaned in response, and Rachel pinched her clit harshly. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes, oh fucking shit… YES!" Quinn thrashed beneath Rachel, her clit throbbing with a mix of pain and pleasure. "Only for you Rae!"

Rachel smirked as she lifted up one of Quinn's legs, hooking it against her shoulder to fuck her deeper, to hit a new angle inside her girlfriend. When Quinn began to mumble incoherencies, Rachel knew she was close.

With renewed vigour thanks to the noises that Quinn was making, Rachel pumped faster, her fingers strumming against Quinn's clit. "Shit baby, come for me."

"R-Rachel!" Quinn shrieked, eyes snapping shut as her pussy clenched tightly against the appendage, making the sensations double in intensity. "Ooooh fucking shiiit!" She yelled as she came around the toy. Quinn melted into the sheets as Rachel continued to plunge into her dripping pussy.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered, feeling her abdomen ache with exertion. "Fuck, Quinn… I'm gonna come… O-oooh…!" She fought to keep her eyes open to watch Quinn trembling due to the aftershocks, glasses clouded with steam. Rachel imagined her essence spilling inside of her girlfriend, painting her walls and dripping out of her hole. This only served to intensify her climax as she screamed Quinn's name again and again.

Rachel slumped on top of Quinn, a boneless mass. Pulling out the dildo out of her girlfriend while Quinn loosened the straps, she fell beside the blonde, kicking the strap-on to the floor. Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's sweaty brow and wrapped her arms around her.

"How was it?" Rachel asked quietly, her eyes beginning to drop, her voice a low murmur against Quinn's collarbone.

"Amazing," Quinn answered, pulling the duvet over them and removing her glasses that were slick with sweat and fogged up. "You're always amazing, baby."

Rachel smiled and nuzzled into Quinn closer. "Thanks. I could say the same for you."

* * *

><p><em>First time writing with the usage of toys, so... how was it?<em>


End file.
